Not Quite The Girl Next Door
by Weasel5evar
Summary: Brittany is a little obsessed with the woman who lives in the building across from her. That's what the binoculars are for. GKM fill...sort of


I have...never actually written porn before...so...I decided to try my hand at a kink prompt at the GKM, I sort of screwed some things up though so it's not exactly the prompt. But I hope other people will go and fill it much better than this because i think it deserves better writing lol but here, i hope it's not OMG SO BAD AAOSBIO;GAJFDKL :P If you have any constructive criticism for me I'd be happy to hear it :) thanks!

* * *

There was a muffled thunk and a curse as Brittany attempted to extract herself from her car along with the groceries she had picked up. Traffic was terrible and before she knew it she was…late. She checked her watch nervously as she locked the car and headed inside the building, narrowly missing running straight into one of her neighbors who looked up in surprise.

The older woman smiled at the slightly flustered girl and stopped to chat, "Hey, Brittany! It's been a while since I've seen you out, how've you been? I was just leaving to pick up Mackenzie from a play date."

"Hey Mrs. Monroe," Brittany smiled, momentarily forgetting her urgency, "How is little Mack? Is she still ridiculously energetic?"

"HA, oh yes dear, why do you think I loaded her off on my brother and his daughters? I needed a break!"

"She's a feisty one," Brittany glanced at her watch and was reminded of her urgency, "You should sign her up for a dance class, I gotta go, ok bye" The lithe girl hoisted her bags up and ascended the stairs towards her floor while her neighbor looked on confused before heading out the door.

By the time Brittany reached her door she was out of breath and struggling to put the key in her lock. Just as she was about to enter her apartment her neighbor stepped out of his and waved in greeting, opening his mouth to speak.

"Sorry, Matt, can't talk, I'll see you." Brittany cut him off and slammed her door shut. The man slowly lowered his hand, bemused at the normally friendly girl's reaction. He shrugged lightly and moved on with a quick glance at the blonde's door.

* * *

Brittany sighed heavily as she looked at her watch. She had 2 minutes. She quickly deposited her bags of food on the counter and scratched her cat behind the ears before sinking gratefully into the armchair facing the window. Reaching into the basket at the side of the chair, Brittany pulled out a pair of binoculars and fiddled with the strap.

She sighed lightly, partly disappointed in herself for continuing to do this and partly excited because she knew the woman would be home soon. And there was nothing Brittany liked more than watching that woman.

It started out innocently, truly it did. Just an accident, a trick of fate that had Brittany look out her window and see a magnificently beautiful woman in her living room across the way. She stood and watched the stranger vacuum her living room, long black hair shining in the sun and moving fluidly along with the machine. Brittany was transfixed from then on, which eventually lead to buying a pair of binoculars to get a better look at the woman. It was always innocent, watching the stranger go about her life was interesting

It didn't turn no-quite-innocent until about a week ago when the nameless woman started wearing nearly nothing around the house. Not that Brittany was complaining. It just made her feel…wrong somehow.

She was knocked out of her thoughts by a movement in the corner of her eye. Shit, she missed the woman getting home. She brought the binoculars up to her eyes and watched the dark haired woman settle on the couch in her silk robe.

'Guess she's watching tv today' Brittany mused to herself as she leaned back to get more comfortable. 'Wonder what she's watching…'

Brittany soon got her answer as the other woman slowly removed her robe revealing nothing but tan, beautiful skin underneath.

"Holy shit…" Brittany gulped audibly as she took in the site of the woman, settled back into her couch, head tilted back and hands on her breasts, kneading and pulling sensitive flesh. Brittany felt a jolt in her lower stomach and was brought out of her gaping stupor by her evident arousal.

"Holy shit…"

* * *

After that incident Brittany had put her binoculars away and decided against watching the mystery woman. She didn't know how to feel about it, she wanted to watch her; she wanted to watch so badly. But she was also unsure about looking in on something so…private.

'Not that you've had much respect for her privacy before, you lunatic.' She thought, not sure if she was trying to convince herself to watch or not to watch but not getting anywhere fast. She was a bit of a mess, she hadn't watched the woman in days and she found herself longing for a glimpse. Her apartment was dark and dreary with the window blinds shut, and it was getting her down.

Deciding that she needs the sunlight, Brittany opened the blinds without regard to what she might see across the way, blindly hoping the other woman wasn't home.

Blind hope doesn't get you far.

Plain as day to Brittany's hungry eyes was the dark haired woman, completely naked, spread out on her couch with her hand between her legs. Brittany's mouth went dry and she collapsed into the arm chair by the window mindlessly reaching for the binoculars in the basket.

She watched intently as lithe tan fingers spread through the wetness between the other woman's legs. A wetness that she certainly mirrored now, she squirmed in her seat as she watched white teeth grip a plump lower lip and fingers thrust haphazardly into the writhing woman. And as suddenly as it had happened, it was over. The woman on the couch stiffened bodily and arched her back, jerking into the hand between her legs and trying to steady herself with the other. Brittany watched open mouthed as she came down from her high, restless as the strange woman pulled her fingers out of herself gently and licked them clean.

Without any words or thoughts, the binoculars were replaced silently in the basket and Brittany left the living room to take a cold, cold shower.

This happened more times over the next few weeks. Brittany would come home, blow off her neighbors and watch the woman across the way fuck herself into oblivion on her fingers, then she would go to her room and do the same thinking of what she had seen.

Today though, as she sat in her chair with her binoculars at the ready, something was different. Instead of going to her couch as usual, the darker woman walked right up to the window in her robe, looked up into Brittany's eyes , and winked before dropping the cloth.

The blonde's jaw dropped, she knew, she knew that she was watching her, and she didn't mind? Looking closer Brittany realized there was a number written on the woman's stomach.

312?

'Her apartment number,' Brittany realized with a shock. 'Holy shit, she wants me to come over…'

Only hesitating for a second, Brittany bounded out the door and across the street in record time, taking stairs two at a time to get to the apartment she was looking for.

She knocked hesitantly and the door swung open immediately.

"Hey there," The woman smirked, "Fancy seeing you here."

"I'm sorry I was stalking you." Brittany blurted out before going red with mortification and clapping a hand to her forehead. The other woman just laughed and pulled her inside.

"I'm Santana," She said lightly, pulling the willing blonde along by the hand, "and you're cute."

Brittany grinned, "I'm Brittany, glad to meet you."

"Pretty sure you're well acquainted with me by now, stalker." Santana winked before pushing Brittany onto the couch. "But there's no harm in getting to know eachother better."

Santana leaned down and captured Brittany's lips with her own, gently at first but with increasing urgency as time passed. Brittany grasped for a hold anywhere she could get it, in long silky hair, the soft robed hip of the woman above her. She couldn't believe this was happening. Struck with the urge for more, Brittany surged up, breaking free of the kiss to plant kisses on Santana's neck, sucking and biting at times to hear the urging moans and hisses of the darker girl.

Not to be out matched Santana pulled away and slammed Brittany against the wall, "you're not getting the upper hand that easily." She whispered into the taller girl's ear before sucking the lobe into her mouth. Tanned hands lifted the shirt off of the dancer, revealing toned abs and sleek skin. Santana moaned at the sight, causing a smirk to spread across Brittany's face.

"Like what you see?"

"Depends, didya like what you saw everyday for the last two months?" Santana snarked back, pinning Brittany's arms behind her back and attacking her neck with kisses.

"Mmm, I really did." Came the moaned reply from the blonde, whose hips were jumping slightly with need. "San-Santana, I need you to touch me."

Santana smirked at the panting girl beneath her before unhooking her bra and latching her mouth onto a peaked nipple, ripping a strangled groan from the pinned woman. Scraping her teeth lightly against the stiff flesh and letting go with a pop, Santana moved her attention to the other breast , lightly tweaking the nipple of the neglected one while the blonde panted and moaned, trying not to move her hands from where Santana had placed them.

Her palms were itching to take Santana's robe off, just as she decided to move her arms from their place, Santana bit down hard on her nipple.

"OW, what the shit Santana!"

"You move those arms and you're not getting anything tonight." The threat was enough to still Brittany's hands and Santana smiled, "Good girl…now let's get you out of these delicious shorts." Blunt nails scrapped down Brittany's sides, leaving goosebumps and shivers in their wake, before fingers hooked into her shorts and pulled.

Santana gasped lightly in surprise, "No underwear Brittany? I'm surprised at you."

"I-I uh, don't normally wear underwear at home…no reason…" Brittany was straining, she needed to be touched, soon, she was twitching all over and dripping with need. "Santana, please hurry…"

Taking pity on the writhing woman, Santana grinned and knelt before her. "You ready for this, honey?" She took the loud moan from the blonde as a yes and ran her tongue over the dripping folds.

"Ohhh fuckkk yes" the relief in the moan was palpable and Santana grinned into heated flesh as she worked her over, pulling the blondes clit into her mouth and moaning slightly, the vibrations causing Brittany's hips to buck harder.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck I'm so close, San." Pale hands shot out to hold Santana's head in place as tan fingers made their way inside the twitching girl. With one last hard suck to Brittany's clit Santana stood up with her fingers still inside her voyeur.

"You're gonna come on my fingers, aren't you, Britty? I'm gonna fuck you so hard…" With that the smaller woman thrust her fingers into the woman beneath her, hard and fast, panting into blonde hair while strong arms wrapped around her and short nails tried to find purchase on her back.

"Oh-oh fuck, San, fuckkkk" Brittany's body tensed and jerked uncontrollably while Santana continued thrusting through the violent clenching around her fingers, attempting to help Brittany ride out her orgasm.

As Brittany came down from her high Santana grinned and pulled her fingers out, licking them clean. "You have a nice time?"

Brittany grinned this time, still flushed and panting, hair sticking to her sweaty body, "Oh I did, and now it's your turn."


End file.
